Polyamine can have a wide variety of application in both industrial and personal application fields, and it is used in, for example, a wide variety of neutralizing agents, hardening agents of epoxy, processing agents of textiles, paper chemicals, coating agents, moisturizing agents of cosmetics, settling agents, reformation agents for flowability of concrete, and the like.